Lucky Shamrocks
by badly-knitted
Summary: It's St. Patrick's Day and the detectives of the 27th Precinct need all the luck they can get in order to survive it. Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge 157 – For Luck. Set after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Lucky Shamrocks

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Dee, JJ, Ted, Ryo, Drake, Marty, Chief Smith.

**Rating:** PG

**Setting:** After Vol. 7.

**Summary:** It's St. Patrick's Day and the detectives of the 27th Precinct need all the luck they can get in order to survive it.

**Word Count:** 744

**Written For:** Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge 157 – For Luck.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

It's St. Patrick's Day, and JJ has brought in lucky shamrocks for everyone to wear. Dee wants to know why.

"You're not Irish; aside from Ted, none of us are."

Ted, or course, now has two lucky shamrocks because he was already wearing one when he arrived.

"It's St. Patrick's Day," JJ explains patiently. "Wearing green is traditional, and so are shamrocks. They're for luck."

"Yeah, but…"

JJ doesn't let Dee finish. "We have to go out there today and deal with rowdy, drunken Irishmen and women. It won't hurt to fit in, and honestly, after last year, I think we can use all the luck we can get."

Dee winces, remembering; maybe JJ has a valid point. Last year, the St Patrick's day celebrations had gotten… a little out of hand in their neck of the woods. A runaway float had collided with several cars, effectively blocking the street, and a fight had broken out between the car drivers and the 'leprechauns' from the float. It had rapidly snowballed into a free for all, with people pouring out of the nearby bars to join in, most of the combatants not seeming to care which side they were on as long as they got to hit anyone who came within reach.

While attempting to break up the fight and restore order, Dee had gotten slammed over the head with a bottle of Guinness; his thick hair had protected his scalp from the broken glass, but he'd spent the rest of his shift with a headache, not to mention smelling like a brewery. Ryo had dislocated a thumb trying to handcuff a man the size of a small mountain, JJ had ended up in the ER after being KO'd by one of the leprechauns, and Drake had lost a tooth when he accidentally got in the way of a roundhouse punch aimed at one of the car drivers. The only one who'd come through the battle in one piece had been Ted, in his green sweater, his little shamrock proudly on display. He'd claimed it was the luck of the Irish, so…

"Give it here." Dee takes the shamrock, pinning it to his jacket lapel; the green shirt he's wearing with his suit is purely coincidental; green just happens to suit his complexion and brings out his eyes. He scans the rest of the squad; Ted has on what looks like the same sweater as last year. JJ has dyed his hair green, perhaps hoping that will put him in good standing with any leprechauns he might encounter and dissuade them from hitting him. Drake has a green sweater under his jacket, and Ryo is sporting a moss-green jacket over a tan sweater and dark brown pants. He looks casual but smart, and good enough to eat. Even Marty has on a green tie with his suit

JJ gives everyone the once-over as well, nodding approvingly. "Looks like we're all ready to deal with whatever might come out way!"

"Speak for yourself," Dee mutters. Not even green clothing and shamrocks can prepare a guy for flying bottles of Guinness. Maybe they should all be wearing hard hats; green ones of course. He shakes his head at the thought; maybe not, they might get mistaken for the Village People.

"Alright, you lot," the old badger bellows from his office doorway, resplendent in a blue shirt and a resoundingly clashing neon green tie that wouldn't look good on anyone.

JJ looks pained and Dee doesn't blame him; that tie is a crime against fashion, and it's making his eyes water, but the Chief's still speaking so he figures he'd better at least pretend like he's paying attention.

"You know what to do; time to get out there and keep order. Good luck!"

Yeah, luck; they're gonna need it. Dee touches the shamrock and glances at his partner; Ryo smiles tightly back at him. Being a cop is never exactly a safe profession, but St. Patrick's Day is a whole other ballgame. No point just standing around though, they've got work to do.

As if he's reading Dee's mind, the Chief bellows, "What are you idiots waiting for, Christmas?"

"I wish," Dee murmurs to Ryo as they head for the door. "Christmas is tame compared to this."

Honestly there's nothing to compare to St. Patrick's Day. It's probably a good thing it only happens once a year; it'll take the squad until this time next year to recover!

.

The End


End file.
